Link Of Fate
by Michi-Chan293
Summary: Kakashi and Kabuto are total enemies but id there something that links them?
1. Prologue

War broke out between Konoha and a small village in the Rock Country. The village was invaded without warning and most of the shinobi from the small village were killed. Fire condemned the whole village.

A ninja crashed through the wall of a random hut.

In the hut lived A mother and a little boy and a little girl. The boy hid right away knowing the ninja would not take mercy on them.

The ninja threw a kunai at the young girl, knowing she would not be hard to kill at all, but before it reached the girl her mother jumped in front of her and was hit right below the heart and fell to the ground helplessly.

"Foolish woman." said the nin mockingly. "Even if you protect her, when you're gone shell be even more defenseless." he said grinning.

With that, the nin threw a kunai with an exploding tag into the wall and fled.

With whatever strength the mother had left, she threw herself over the girl hoping she could save her daughters life as the explosion went off.

The boy had fled to the outskirts of the village until it was over then returned to what was left of his home. He put out the fire around his little hut with a jutsu he was learning in the academy and passed out from inhaling too much smoke.

The whole village had been annihilated.

Two medic nin were searching the area for any survivors, wounded civilians and ninja.

Inside a half burned hut, they found two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy looked about 6 and the girl about 1. Unfortunately, the little girl was pronounced dead. Since the boy showed signes of life he was taken in by the head medic ninja from Konoha.

15 years later

A young girl was running down the path that led to Konoha. As the village entry gates came into sight she sped up her pace. Suddenly she felt another presence that was unknown to her. She then felt a sharp pain in her back. Then vision began to get blurry and started to fade.

As she fell to the ground she said "Brother. .

Hope you liked it, since it was the prologue it was pretty short but the normal chappies are normal length. Anyways, review!


	2. Good Job Akamaru

"Kiba!" screamed Naruto running to catch up to him and Hinata along the path that led to their village. "Wait up!"

As soon as Naruto had caught up to them, Akamaru started barking like crazy and ran rite into the woods surrounding the dirt road.

"What's wrong with Akamaru?" asked a confused Hinata.

"I don't know but we should follow him." said Kiba a little confused himself.

They all shrugged the three Genin ran into the woods to their right trying to follow Akamaru.

It took them less than a minute to find him. But when they finally did he was sitting in front of a tree wagging his tail.

"What's the matter Akamaru?" asked Kiba a little annoyed.

Akamaru started barking and jumping around the foot of the tree.

"What's he saying?" Naruto asked totally clueless.

"I cant really tell, something about a jutsu." He said hesitantly.

Hinata was totally zoned out thinking about Naruto, not realizing how close she really was to him until he started throwing a fit.

She then snapped out of it and started blushing.

"What do you think about this Hinata?" asked Naruto .

"Uh. . .well. . .erm. . ." was all she managed to get out. A little embarrassed she wasn't really paying attention to what was going on.

They all sat around thinking about what was going on for a few minutes. Then Akamaru started barking again.

"Oh! Now i get it!" said Kiba concentrating on the scents in the air.

He got up and walked over to the tree. He looked around the bottom for a few seconds then had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Kiba?" asked Hinata a little concerned.

"There's a human scent coming from the base of this tree" he explained to them.

Naruto however, was in a totally different world. Probably daydreaming about Ramen.

"Oh, I see." said Hinata thinking.

"Byakuugan!" said the kunoichi.

When she looked into the base of the tree she was shocked. The body was not inside of the tree they had thought. It was in fact on the outside hidden by what was most likely a Genjutsu.

"What's the matter Hinata?" both asked staring at her confused at her reaction.

"The body is rite in front of us, not inside the tree like we had thought." she stated

She thought for a few more seconds.

"So what should we-"

Naruto was interrupted

"Kai!" (release) said Hinata as a fog like substance appeared then faded away into the light breeze.

They all looked at the body for a second.

"Is she. . .?asked Kiba a little unsure of what state she was in.

"No." said Hinata a little relieved.

"She's only unconscious for the time being." she said trying to figure out who this person was.

It was a girl about 14 years old and she had medium length silvery looking hair and a Konoha headband.

Akamaru cautiously walked over and sniffed her. He gave a low bark which told Kiba he did not recognize the scent.

All three Genin stood there trying to figure out if they knew her. Unfortunately they didn't have a clue.

"I have never seen her in the village before." said Naruto curiously.

"Yeah." Kiba and Hinata agreed.

"So then, why does she have that headband?" Naruto asked confused again.

"Maybe she is an academy student." Kiba suggested.

"No she's too old to be from the academy, besides she wouldn't have the forehead protector if she was." Naruto said attempting to think.

"Another thing." said Hinata curiously. "Why would someone go through all that trouble to hide someone who is unconscious?"

They all thought deeply for a minute.

"Well either way, I think we should take her back to the village to Tsunade." Kiba insisted

"Its going to get dark soon and we were supposed to be back an hour ago." he said, a little worried about what Tsunade would do to them for being late from a mission.

"And how the Hell are we supposed to do THAT?!" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Well how else! Were going to have to carry her." He said feeling he had just stated the obvious.

Great Naruto thought to himself as they picked her up and carried he to the village.

Hinata got the girls bag and was surprised at how heavy it was compared to her own.

When they got to the gate they were welcomed and then annoyingly questioned on who the girl was by the two village guards.

"Good Question." Kiba said in an annoyed sarcastic tone.

One of the guard escorted the Genin and the mysterious girl to the hospital where Tsunade would most likely be. He did not trust the girl for some reason.

They were given a room for her and carried her to it then laid her in the bed.

The only thing they could do now was wait until the next day when Tsunade would see her.

Hinata stayed in the room while Naruto and Kiba went and checked in with Shizune because Tsunade was busy with a patient.

Hope you liked it so far! Its going to get better as the story goes on I promise. I suck at ending chappies but ill post the next one soon!


	3. Welcome To Konoha

Naruto and Kiba silently walked to the Hokage's Mansion. Both were thinking about the mysterious girl and the mysteries that came with her strange arrival.

They walked through the hallways of the mansion, now a little worried what would happen to them. They were a bit relieved knowing Tsunade was with a patient at the moment and not in her office. But Shizune had her scary moments as well.

They stopped rite in front of the door and looked at it as if it would open it's self.

The calmed themselves and walked in, but as soon as their anxiety had left them, it returned twice as fast.

At the desk rite in front of them was Tsunade, resting her chin on the top of her hands.

Both Kiba and Naruto had a huge sweat drop down the side of their heads.

She motioned for them to come closer with a death glare.

"Now. . ." she said picking her head up and smiling," WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU THREE!?" she screamed noticing a few seconds later that Hinata was missing.

"Wait a minute. . .where is Hinata?" she asked a little worried and pissed off at the same time.

"At the hospital." Naruto said "Where you should be!" he quickly added, pointing his finger at her returning the attitude.

"How did that happen?" she asked raising an eyebrow since their mission was to bring a cookie recipe to a neighboring village.

"She isn't the one admitted." said Kiba reassuringly.

"I see. . and about your earlier statement Naruto, "WERE YOU TWO THINKING YOU COULD GET OFF EASY WITH SHIZUNE?!" she yelled jumping out of her seat.

Both boys stepped back, again, with a giant sweat drop on their heads, leaning slightly backwards.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well you see, about that." he said trying to think of something to say. "That's a funny story. . heh. . ." he said smiling.

"Well then." she said, sitting back in her chair, "Entertain me."

Just then a medical ninja from the hospital barged in.

"Lord Hokage, something at the hospital needs your immediate attention.

Kiba and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Ill get back to you two later." said the Hokage giving them a death glare as she left the room.

Mysterious Girl

The girl slowly opened her eyes as things came into focus. She looked around and finally realized she was in a hospital room. She looked up and saw a girl a little younger than her with pink hair, dressed in a nurses gown.

"Hello, I see you've finally woken up." She smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno." she said looking at the girl ,gesturing for her to give hers.

She hesitated, but then finally smiled and said, " I am Futai. . Futai Hatake.

"H-Hatake?!" asked Sakura about to fall on her face hoping she heard her wrong.

Futai gave her a strange look. "Yes, Hatake. Is something wrong? she asked a little offended at first but then a little more concerned about the look on the Pink-Haired girls face.

"No, nothing at all. Im Sorry, did I make you think something is wrong? Its nothing, really." said Sakura rambling and waving her hands back and forth.

While Sakura was rambling on and on, Futai noticed a girl, most likely the same age as Sakura, standing in the corner obviously thinking about something. Her hair was either black or a very deep blue, it was hard to tell from where Futai was laying, and she had huge light blue eyes, almost the color of ice. She was so quiet the whole time that Futai had no idea she was even there.

When Sakura was finally done rambling, Futai asked her about the girl standing in the corner.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she said a little embarrassed. "That is Hinata Hyuuga. It is because of her and her Byakuugan that you were found." she said, still a little red from before.

Futai had no idea what had happened so she became a little interest in the girl, Hinata.

"_Maybe she will tell me what happened to me." _she thought.

"Hey, Hinata!" Futai called as she waved her over. "Thank you for saving me from. . ." she thought a second. "What I needed to be saved from." she continued. "_That was pretty lame." _she thought.

"What was that again?" she asked looking from Hinata to Sakura and back to Hinata.

Hinata then explained how she was unconscious and hidden by a Genjutsu and how Akamaru had found her scent and led them to her.

Sakura then Remembered that since Futai was not of Konoha she had to alert the Hokage. But she wanted to get to know Futai a little more, so she asked Osaku, an off-duty medic, to do it for her.

Tsunade

As Tsunade walked to the hospital with the medical ninja, Osaku, she asked "So Osaku, what's the big emergency?"

Osaku turned to her and said "There is a girl who was found rite outside of the village in the forest, she has just regained consciousness and by regulations you were to be informed." he said boringly.

"So what was the emergency part?" asked Tsunade a bit annoyed.

"Well. . " he hesitated. "She has a leaf headband and no one can identify her." Osaku stated curiously.

"We'd better hurry." said Tsunade thinking she could be a threat to the village.

Futai

"Well the last thing I remember was running down the path, then I suddenly blacked out and I had a sharp pain in my back." Futai said trying to remember anything else after that.

"Well the Hokage is on her way, maybe when she gets here we can straighten all of this out and treat the wound on your back." said Sakura reassuringly as she spotted blood leaking through the sheets Futai was lying on.

"Yes." said Hinata trying to piece it all together while wondering where Naruto was.

Tsunade suddenly barged through the door making everyone jump.

She walked over to Futai's bed and calmly said, "Who are you and why is it you have that headband?"

"My name is Futai Hatake and this headband was given to me by my father." she said annoyed at having to repeat this again.

_I swear, if I get that look AGAIN from someone. . ._ she thought , giving Tsunade a 'what now' face.

"Who is your father?" she asked not showing her confusion and disbelief.

"I do not know his first name, he was killed in battle when I was only an infant." she said while thinking _that was a little too personal_

"Well I have to investigate this. You are not to leave this room unless given permission from me. And I mean ME ONLY." she added strictly, getting her point across.

"Oh and by the way Futai, Welcome to Konoha." she said while she walked out of the room.

Hope you liked it so far. If anyone is even reading this then please review so I know where to go with this. . .at least 3 reviews or no updates for a LONG LONG time. And I mean it -.-

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Bad Beginning

Futai sat there. Just thinking, thinking about what she was here for and why she was attacked.

_why was I only given a minor injury. Who would do that? _she was thinking.

All these thoughts ran through her head. She finally came up with a conclusion.

"They know." she said in a dark voice. She squeezed the sheets with anger.

_I cant stay here. There isn't much time left. I have to get out of here. . .NOW _

She looked around for her bag. . ."Damn it!" she yelled.

She walked over to the door. "Not there."

She looked in the closet. "Nope."

When she finally found it, it was next to her bed.

"I am so pathetic." she said ,annoyed, walking towards the window.

"Wait a minute. . .an I THAT stupid?" she growled.

Futai was making hand signs. "Okay, I don't feel any charka's outside the room. " she whispered reassuringly. "Im good now." she laughed with a sigh of relief.

As she reached toward the window pane, three kunai darted into the upper pane, making it impossible to open the window.

_Shit!_

"And where are you going?" asked a man in a teasing voice.

Naruto

Naruto sat there next to Sakura and Sasuke. Tsunade had sent them on a mission to find any evidence as to who went after Futai. But it was also a part of their training and it was useless in trying unless Kakashi was there to tell them what to do.

"I cant believe he's late AGAIN." groaned Sakura.

Inner Sakura: "Chyaa! Now its just annoying!"

"Hm." said Sasuke turning his head.

They had no idea if he was agreeing or what.

"Well, he'd better get here soon." Naruto grumbled, staring at the ground.

"We might as well just start looking around." Sasuke said in a dead tone.

"Yeah. I agree with Sasuke." sakura said, unsure of what they were looking for.

"What do you mean?! We don't even know what to look for, how are we supposed to look for something we have no clue about?!" yelled Naruto, having yet another tantrum.

"Shut up. . .baka." an annoyed Sasuke commented.

"Just look for things that are unusual." he said not adding much detail.

"In other words Naruto, bloody kunai, pieces if clothing, blood stains, things like that." explained the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Lets split up. Sakura search the road to the village. Naruto show me where you found that girl, then you can search the surrounding area." said Sasuke

Naruto was having a huge argument about why Sasuke got to make the plans but of course, he lost the argument.

Sasuke looked at the tree where Futai was found. There was a huge bloodstain where her back would have been against the tree. There was also a partial Genjutsu entrapment seal.

---Sakura-----

"Why couldn't I go with Sasuke?" she jealously said.

"Stupid Naruto."

There was no use trying to analyze the footprints. They all looked the same to her. Many people go in and out of the village each day. She gave up and decided to take a walk.

Sakura walked to just about the middle of the forest. It was so quiet and peaceful. That is where she always went to clear her mind.

_Who is Futai and where is she from? She was wearing the village headband but she is not from our village._

She felt a strong chakra heading towards them. It was mostly the same as Kakashi's so she didn't look too much into it.

_And her name. . .it's Hatake. Could she be. . .? No. But somehow she is probably related to Kakashi sensei. How though?_

All of a sudden she felt the strong chakra stop.

Then she heard a scream.


End file.
